


Ignorance is Bliss

by artlesscommerce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barbed Penis, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Humiliation, Knotting Dildos, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Servant, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Riding, Self-Denial, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Angel wants to fool around, so he starts loving on Husk...only to be ignored in favor of a book. What lengths will he go to to get Husk's attention?
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess some people would categorize this as dubcon but since theyre obviously in a committed relationship here it kinda goes without saying that they've discussed their sexual boundaries and limits at length. Also this is based on this comic i drew for huskerdust week: https://www.instagram.com/p/CBuX8R_gIM-/?igshid=uiaplrs9xsfz

It started out perfectly innocent. When did it swerve into the lane of filth?

Angel Dust and Husk were in bed. Angel was nestled comfortably, curled up under the covers, resting his head on Husk's stomach, watching an old black-and-white movie. His boyfriend was reading some thick and boring-looking Russian novel, but that's not what got Angel's attention. 

Husk was naked, as he usually was when they were alone (all he had to do was remove his hat and bowtie, after all), except for his crescent moon-shaped reading glasses.

Angel found Husk's old man tendencies unusually titillating. He was ordinarily able to control himself (with extreme effort; for some reason the sight of Husk, arms crossed, dozing off in a recliner in front of the television was an insanely erotic sight to him) but he'd already been feeling frisky that evening, and this reminder of Husk's intelligence  _ and _ GILF-ness was too much to bear. After a long period of innocent cuddling, Angel could no longer help himself.

He started slow. First, he nuzzled his cheek against Husk's fur-covered belly. It didn't take long before Husk began emanating a quiet purr. 

Angel turned his head and kissed Husk's stomach, so soft at first that it was barely noticeable. Then, no longer caring about subtlety, he darted his tongue out and licked one of Husk's nipples. 

He shifted positions, laying on his stomach on top of his boyfriend, and looked up. He couldn't see Husk's face behind his book. His eyebrows stuck out, as did his ears, and neither gave any indication that he was particularly impressed with Angel's antics. 

Angel huffed to himself. He'd just have to change that. 

Four hands began caressing Husk' s torso, and Angel kissed his body a few more times before licking a velvety nipple. His numerous hands attended to Husk's others, rolling them between his fingers, pinching gently, and pulling.

One of Husk's ears was twitching almost imperceptibly. Almost.

Angel took the nub in his mouth between his teeth and teased it. Those big ears pointed forward. How cute. Angel nipped the sensitive skin, just how he knew Husk liked it.

The purr had turned low and anticipatory, but the old man had yet to put down his book. 

Husk was normally reduced to a whimpering little slut by nipple play. He was beyond sensitive, so it's not like he didn't notice, and if he wanted Angel to stop he had no problem telling him to cool it. So what was his problem?

And then, it dawned on Angel. The little old man was playing hardball. Angel smirked. That was one of his favorite games.

Mostly because he always won.

He took his hands and mouth away, waited for a reaction, and when he got none, ducked his head under the covers and went to work on Husk's balls. Angel had a bit of a fixation on them. Hairy guys were his weakness; he'd hit the jackpot with Husk.

If Husk was going to ignore him, though, a bit of fondling wasn't going to draw his cock out. No, it'd take a little something more.

Angel dipped his head down and licked from Husk's hole up to his balls. He then sucked on his finger for a moment before circling Husk's hole and slipping it in.

Angel knew he was probably imagining it, but somehow Husk's purr had taken on a hint of desperation. Not only that, but beneath the layer of fur, he thought he saw a hint of cock.

He pumped his finger in and out for a few moments, still firmly cupping his boyfriend's balls in his other hand, before inserting his finger as far as it would go and curling it. Just like that, Husk's dick was on display, fat and half hard.

Despite himself, Angel moaned - well, more like an eager sort of sound one would make before digging into a delicious meal - before licking the length. The barbs scraping his tongue mirrored his annoyance at being ignored. Painful, irritating, but for some reason, goddamn he was excited.

He took the head in his mouth and sucked. Husk's ear was twitching, and Angel could swear his grip on the book had tightened, but still, he made no move to actively acknowledge him. A rush of rage and pleasure shot up Angel's spine. He resolved to get a rise out of Husk if it double-killed him, but at the same time…It was pleasantly humiliating, being such a desperate slut that he'd suck whatever dick was in front of him, even if he wasn't worth the attention.

Angel circled his finger inside Husk as he lowered his mouth over Husk's shaft. Bobbing his head slowly, he could swear he felt Husk getting fully hard in his mouth. He whined around it, swirling his tongue, and the cock twitched in his mouth.

A reaction Husk couldn't help.

Angel gave an exaggerated moan as he deepthroated his boyfriend. He used his prehensile tongue to jack Husk off - something the cat loved, but he didn't do often, because it honestly took a lot of effort and made him drool all over.

He didn't think Husk would have the self control to ignore him as he wrapped his tongue around his hard, barbed dick, spit leaking generously onto Husk's stomach, but he still didn't put down the fucking book.

Angel released Husk's prick with a sick, wet sound, grunting to himself as he caught his breath and rested his jaw. Honestly, this didn't seem like reality. Was he actually being ignored?

He was Angel Dust...People didn't ignore him, in fact they sought him out to a tiresome degree. Barely a fraction of suitors were blest with the privilege of letting them touch him, let alone him touching them back. The closest most of these dumb fucks would get is a sad, lonely viewing of one of his films or mags. Even then, he only worked with a select, hand-picked selection of costars. 

Yeah, parts of his body where the pentagram-shaped sun didn't shine were on display for all of Hell to see, and all of Hell  _ had _ seen. But they could only wish for a moment of ecstasy in his presence.

Of all these demons, of all the millions who wanted him, craved him, needed him, he ended up falling for a stinky old bastard, and didn't regret it for a moment. Honest, caring, protective, Husk loved him and he loved Husk.

He'd never held his status or youth over Husk's head, but it was almost surreal that he, the goddess of sexual pleasure, was being ignored by this old, greying kitten.

It enraged him. It offended him. It made him painfully wet. 

He'd just have to sprinkle a little Angel Dust on this situation.

Angel reached around his dick and rubbed his pussy. Dripping. Shame and arousal made him blush. Moving to a sitting position only worsened his condition, and by the time he straddled Husk, he knew the spit on his boyfriend's cock and his own slick would be more than enough in the way of lubricant.

His cunt was pulsing, desperate to be filled, and the man beneath him couldn't care less. Fuck. Why was that so fucking hot?!

Pushing his embarrassment down, Angel reached back and lined Husk's tip up with his hole. It slipped in effortlessly, and Angel bit his lip as he lowered himself. Feeling every inch stretch him was divine, especially when he rose. He whimpered as the barbs scraped him. Husk didn't seem to notice any of this. 

Angel bounced on Husk's cock, fucking himself stupid. It felt hot and hazy in the room, like a sauna, and sweat was beading on his body. He shuddered when he felt a drop roll down his torso. Panting hard, he ground down on Husk's prick, starting at the top half of the cat's uninterested face. 

He couldn't take it. 

Angel snapped the book shut in Husk's face, tossed it to the side, and guided his paws to his thighs. 

Husk smirked.

"Well, what do we have here?" He growled.

"Fuck me."

"Whatever." His tone was uninterested, but his grip on Angel's thighs tightened, and he bucked his hips, burying his cock in Angel's pussy.

"Oh, fuck," Angel whined, "Harder!"

Husk obeyed, pounding Angel from below.

"Wet fuckin' cunt," Husk grunted. "What's got you so worked up?"

Angel only squealed in response as Husk pulled him down and brutalized his pussy. The slick sound drove Angel crazy, while the smell of Angel's wetness made Husk squirm. 

Angel came first. Between Husk's aloofness and with the sight of him in those stupid reading glasses, he didn't stand a chance. It felt like Husk was pounding electricity into him, making him jolt and shudder as he climaxed. 

Husk didn't slow down as Angel screamed with pleasure. Angel's cock was limp since he'd just cum, but Husk was drawing orgasm after orgasm from his soaked cunt. He came several minutes later, holding Angel down as low as he'd go, effectively burying his seed as deep as it could reach.

Angel collapsed onto Husk's chest, not caring that Husk's dick was still inside him. He kissed his boyfriend's neck for a few moments while they caught their breath. 

After a few minutes of relaxed cuddling, Angel sat up.

"So, what's this oh-so-interesting page turner you were ignoring me for?" He glared derisively at the Russian letters on the cover.

Silently, Husk picked the book up and let it fall open. Hidden in the large pages was a glossy, pink magazine. 

_ Angel Dust: No Censors, No Shame.  _

Angel gaped. It was one of his old porno rags!

"You ignored me for...me?"

"Maybe."

"What's the point of reading that when you've got the real thing right here?" he huffed.

"Well, you're a lot younger in these pictures."

Angel gasped and flicked Husk's forehead. 

"Comin' from _ you, _ fuckin' elder!" He got up and stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Baby?" Husk pursued him, hobbling a bit from the exercise he'd just endured. "Babydoll?"

"Fuck you!"

Husk leaned his head on the door. "You're not actually mad, are you?"

"I hate you!" Angel hoped Husk couldn't hear that he was smiling. Two could play the aloof game.

"Lemme make it up to you then, baby. You were such a good girl for me…" He tried the doorknob, pleased to see it was unlocked. Angel Dust was turned away, arms crossed.

"Fuck you."

"Aw, baby…" He kissed his boyfriend's neck from behind. "Poor baby, dealing with me."

"Damn straight."

"Lemme make it up to you."

"I'm listening."

"Let's get dessert."

"We haven't had dinner."

"I'm about to." He rested a paw on Angel's back and pushed him forward, so he was bent over, arms braced against the wall. Husk pinched his rear and knelt, getting a good view of Angel's tight ass and cum-soaked cunt. "Daddy's hungry, baby, you gonna feed me?"

Another shiver ran down Angel's spine. Ashamed again at his instant arousal, he leaned his hips back.

His voice was dripping in anticipation as he breathed, "Sir, yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! If u want to skip the omorashi part it starts with "husk nodded..." and the final paragraph begins with "I wouldn't dream of it, Goddess." I'm not particularly into omo so it's not very graphic (SPOILER: husk drinks a lot of water then Angel makes him wet his pants. He immediately takes a shower, this is by no means a pissplay fic)  
> Enjoy!!!

"More whipped cream?"

Angel glared at Husk from the corner of his eye. "More whipped cream  _ what?" _

Husk sighed. "More whipped cream, Goddess?"

Angel held out his bowl of ice cream. Husk diligently squirted a helping of whipped cream on top of the fudge-coated scoops.

It had been 3 days since Husk pulled his little stunt, and Angel still hadn't let him off the hook. He'd basically been his servant, pampering him, attending to his every stupid beck and call. And man, was Angel high maintenance.

Food, drinks, weed, clothes, makeup, Angel was always, it seemed, primping and preening somehow. He didn't find it necessary to say please nor thank you to Husk, either. Angel Dust didn't ask for things, he  _ demanded _ them, and Husk obeyed, lowly and grovelling… 

And he loved it. Husk was disgusted with himself, but he fucking loved it.

His ears perked up when Angel actually turned and looked at him. He hadn't been given any attention in days, and he was starving for it.

"I'm almost ready to forgive you," Angel said, as if it was some great blessing to be in his good graces.

"Really?"

"Relax. I said  _ almost." _

"What can I do?"

Prissy as ever, Angel replied, "I'm horny."

"Oh…" He hadn't been permitted to pleasure himself the past three days, and just the idea that he might get to have sex with Angel made him squirm. He'd gone much longer between orgasms before, but being Angel's little bitch-slave made him incredibly, constantly aroused.

"Mhm. Don't get too excited."

"Oh?" 

Finally, Angel smiled, but it was an evil expression. "I'm gonna make you into such a little bitch, they're gonna hear you screaming in the living world." He stood and opened the bedside drawers, stuffed to the brim with toys. "I have a whole plan for you, baby."

Husk nodded as Vaggie told him a long and involved story. Since it was his day off, she was behind the bar. Ordinarily they got along just fine, but today, Husk was...preoccupied. 

He glanced over at Angel, who was talking to Charlie, and shifted in his seat. He disguised the movement as adjusting his slacks. 

The first part of Angel's plan involved going down to the bar and drinking glass after glass of water, til he was "ready to burst."

Oh, yeah, and a fat butt plug in his ass.

Husk shifted again and held his glass out to Vaggie.

"I hate to interrupt you, sweetheart, but top me off?"

Vaggie didn't mind being interrupted, or even being called 'sweetheart' by Husk (he was a friend, a bit like an uncle to her), but the amount of water he'd had to drink in one sitting was insane.

"Are you diabetic?" she asked. "You really shouldn't still be thirsty."

"Ah, mind your business," Husk grumbled, but there was no real venom behind it. Although, she was right, he'd had a  _ lot _ to drink and was starting to squirm. He leaned over to Angel Dust - trying to ignore the shiver that shot up his spine from moving with the plug in - and tapped his shoulder.

Angel turned to him with a diabolical grin.

"What is it, kitten?" He whispered.

"I'm, uh…"

"Gotta go?"

"Yeah." His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Finish that glass, and plus one more. Then we'll go upstairs."

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Baby, I…" Angel gave him a look, and damn it, he couldn't resist. He knew the safe word, he could call it and go piss right now if he wanted to, but impressing Angel would be ten times more pleasurable. "Okay."

He choked down two more glasses of water - by now he was hyperaware of the taste, not to mention bloated - before Angel excused them, and took Husk away from the bar.

Husk began to sweat when Angel led him to the stairs instead of the elevator.

"Baby -"

"Hey!" Angel snapped. "I let you get away with one 'baby' 'cause there were people around, but if you're trying to get my attention, you know what to call me."

Husk was blushing harder than ever, now, and couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. 

"Goddess…I'm not sure I can make it up the stairs."

Angel stroked Husk's head. The kitten was already a humiliated, meek little mess. 

"Time-out," Angel said. "You want me to take you to the bathroom, honey? It's okay. We can still do other stuff."

Husk cringed. He was hoping Angel wouldn't ask that question, because now he had to admit…

"No, I…I like it."

Angel grinned, called 'time-in,' and with that, they began up the stairs.

Husk was sweating pretty intensely by now, between the plug stretching and prodding his most sensitive areas and the effort of holding onto the tight feeling in his abdomen. Pain was building up the more he moved around, and he was sure he was going to have an accident before they reached Angel's room. He was just beginning to panic, thinking he'd made a huge mistake, when they finally arrived at the top of the stairs. It was just a few short steps to Angel's door, and as soon as they were inside, Husk made a beeline for the bathroom. 

His stomach dropped when he heard Angel's amused voice wonder, "Where do you think you're going?"

Oh, shit.

Husk turned and saw Angel spreading some towels on the floor.

"I gotta piss, Goddess," Husk grumbled. The pain in his abdomen had increased tenfold now that he was so close to the bathroom.

"Then get over here and piss," said Angel, indicating the towels on the ground.

Husk weighed his options. He could use the toilet like a normal person, or continue being a participant in Angel's deranged sex games.

Head hanging low, he went and stood on the towels. When he began unbuckling his pants, Angel stopped him.

"No. Sit down and spread your legs. Then you're gonna wet your pants like the filthy little old man you are."

Husk hated himself as he sat down, hated how he ground down for a second to pleasure himself with the plug, and the way he obediently spread his legs and looked up at his Goddess.

"Can I go?"

Angel's evil grin stretched even wider. "Smart kitten, asking for permission! Go ahead, baby."

Husk took a deep breath and tried to release. Even after looking away from Angel, closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles, he couldn't make it happen. 

"Goddess -"

"Need some help?"

Husk's eyes flew open when he felt a leather boot press against his lower stomach.

"Oh, fuck!"

Angel took the boot away. "You okay?"

"Do that again. Please," Husk breathed, closing his eyes again. Angel obeyed, pressing the boot against him. The tightness and pain built up in his abdomen, more and more, until he felt like he was going to explode. 

Husk felt sudden relief, complete relaxation. He couldn't help but moan as he felt warmth spread over his lap. Using a paw, he wiped sweat from his brow. His face felt like it was a thousand degrees. 

He opened his eyes when he heard Angel laugh. There was a conspicuous stain still spreading on the front of his pants.

"Filthy old man," Angel chuckled. "Look at you! You're so pathetic, wetting yourself just 'cause you might get some pussy out of it."

Husk looked away. He was embarrassed by pissing himself, but even moreso, embarrassed by how much he was enjoying it.

"Poor kitty, sitting in your own little puddle." He snapped his fingers. "Gimme your pants, bitch."

Husk obeyed, and for a horrible moment he thought Angel was going to shove the soiled garment in his nose, but he just tossed them in the hamper. He also gathered the towels and disposed of them, making a mental note to launder this load himself, rather than letting Niffty do it.

"Go rinse off, put your plug in the sink. I think you're stretched enough." He slapped Husk's ass as he walked away. The old man couldn't help but smirk. "I'm gonna get some stuff ready out here, and if I find out you're touching yourself in there, you're fucking dead."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Goddess." He'd been half hard since he put the plug in, so a steamy shower wasn't going to help, but that was alright.

After a quick rinse and blowdry, Husk emerged from the bathroom to find Angel lounging on the bed. He was, of course, naked, and holding a riding crop. In front of him was an array of toys: an average sized, pink dildo, a large black dildo with a huge knot in the middle, a bullet vibrator, a cock ring, and a bottle of lube.

"Jack off a little bit to get hard, then get that cockring on," said Angel. "I put a couple drops of that special potion on there to make sure you don't lose your boner."

Husk nodded. This was pretty intense for him; first being humiliated, now being watched masturbating, Angel was hitting all his most shameful desires. He squirted some lube on his paw pads and rubbed his dick haphazardly, just enough to draw it from the sheath. The last thing he wanted to do was blow his load early; he loved being punished, but right now he wanted that reward.

After getting his erection to full potential, Husk strapped the ring around his dick.

"Now what, Goddess?"

"Don't speak unless spoken to," Angel chided, slapping the riding crop against his own hand a couple of times. "I want oral."

Husk nodded and crawled to Angel, getting started right away. He was happy to taste that Angel was soaking wet. He devoured his boyfriend's pussy, working his cock with his still-lubed paws. The scent of Angel was his weakness - not just his pussy, but his natural smell, combined with his sweet cologne. He was halfway drunk on the fragrance when an electric click sounded. Then, he heard gaudy theme music.

"What're you - ?"

Without looking away from the TV, Angel whipped Husk's back with the riding crop. "Did I talk to you?"

Husk shook his head.

"I'm ignoring you just like you ignored me, sweetheart. In fact, here." He grabbed the knotted dildo and handed it to husk. "Suck on this to stay occupied."

Husk took the dildo and stared. Angel really wanted him to sit there and stuff his mouth with a big, fake cock? 

Fine. He'd do it, and put on one Hell of a show.

He closed his eyes and licked up the huge, black shaft a few times. He then took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly, before sticking his tongue out and toying with the head. Dipping his tongue in the slit, he opened his eyes to peek at Angel. The spider wasn't even looking at him.  _ Fine. _

Husk slowly lowered his lips down the shaft, all the way to the knot. He'd deal with that thing later. For now, he bobbed his head along the first half, slowly at first but gradually increasing speed until he was vigorously sucking. He couldn't hold back a smirk when his mouth began producing sloppy, vulgar sounds as he worked. 

Tentatively, he worked the knot past his lips. He had to be slow and steady, but eventually he got the whole thing in. It made his cheeks swollen like a chipmunk, and his drooling was completely uninhibited by now, leaking around the knot and pooling on the bedsheets. Overconfident, he tried to bob his head again, but instantly gagged. 

Angel actually glanced at him when that happened. Oh, yes sir…

Husk bobbed his head some more, grunting around the dildo. The sounds were muffled due to its size, except when he gagged and pulled off a few inches. 

Angel wasn't looking, so Husk turned up the heat. Massaging its fake balls, he began moaning as he serviced the fake dick in his mouth. It sounded stupid in his deep voice, he thought, but he knew Angel was obsessed with his noises, so he persisted. He was determined to act like this thing stuffing his mouth was the most delicious cock he'd ever tasted.

He looked up at Angel through his eyelashes (the potion keeping his dick hard was working, and his eyes were half lidded, fluttering every now and then). Angel was still watching the TV with his main eyes, but they weren't focused. Husk had seen that expression before; he realized Angel was watching him with his six red eyes.

He slowly took his mouth off the cock - he could swear Angel's eye twitched when he let the knot slip out - and took a moment to breathe. Then, he delivered a long, slow, open-mouthed lick from the balls, over the knot and shaft, and to the head, which he sucked desperately.

It was simple, but it was a performance to rival even Angel's best work. The spider finally turned and looked at him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Of course you are." He grabbed the lube and uncapped it before snatching the dildo from Husk. He began pouring a generous amount of the lube onto his hand, and jacked the dildo off. "You really drooled all over this thing, didn't you? That's good. We gotta get it nice and slick if it's gonna fit in your little pussy."

Husk's stomach dropped. The shaft was fine, but that knot was fucking huge. It'd never fit - not without drawing blood, at least.

"I, uh, don't think that's gonna work, Goddess," he said.

"We can do something else if you want, but I know for a fact it'll fit. That's  _ only _ if you wanna try, though."

"How can you be so sure?"

Angel held up his fist next to the knot. "Well, it's smaller'n my fist, and we all know my hand fits up there just fine, so -"

"Okay, okay!" Husk took a deep breath. "Do it."

"Are you a hundred percent sure you -"

_ "Please." _ Husk was ashamed to admit it, but he had a bit of a thing for being stuffed to the gills. Angel had indulged him every way under the sun - fisting, double penetration, the works. If the spider was confident the knot would fit, Husk wasn't going to object.

Angel giggled at his desperation and finally shut the TV. 

"Then bend over."

Husk positioned himself as though he was about to be fucked doggy style, bunching up his wings so they wouldn't get in Angel's way. His ears were pointed forward in anticipation.

To his surprise, Angel handed him the vibrator.

"It's to distract you," he explained, "So you don't tense up." 

Husk nodded.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Goddess."

Angel lubed up his fingers and slipped one into Husk. This was going to take patience and finesse. Luckily, he was a professional.

He saw Husk begin using the vibrator on his balls. Every now and then, the cat would grunt in pleasure, so quiet it was almost inaudible. His noises drove Angel up the wall; it was unbelievably hot drawing those sounds from an old bastard with such a gruff, rude exterior.

The spider began fucking Husk with his hand. He couldn't help but go harder and faster when he heard Husk's moans. 

"You like that?"

Husk nodded rapidly, ears pinned back. 

"Lemme hear you, baby."

"Just like that," he grunted, repeating the phrase over and over. Angel obeyed for a bit, before going in at an angle and milking Husk's prostate.

Husk moaned, more high pitched than Angel had ever heard from him, and began shaking. After a moment, he collapsed, and Angel realized…

"Did you just cum?"

Husk was babbling incoherently. "Sorry, goddess," was in there somewhere.

"Aw...poor old kitty." Angel climbed up Husk's body, nipping his back as he went. When he got to the cat's ear, he whispered, "First you wet your pants, now you cream the bed. Poor old fuck. And I bet you're still rock hard, from that potion."

Husk nodded. He was already getting revved up again. 

"You're probably nice and loose, now, huh?" Angel sat back and picked up the dildo. He worked the tip into Husk, and it took barely any effort to get the shaft in. 

Now, for the knot.

Angel used his secondary set of hands to slip some fingers into Husk, alongside the dildo. Slowly, he worked a bit of the knot in, replacing his fingers. Once that small amount had been introduced, Angel gently fucked Husk's hole, entering the rest gradually. 

Husk was whimpering by the time Angel got to the widest part of the knot. The fur on the back of his neck was standing on end, and his claws were buried in the pillows in front of him.

"How's it going up there?" Angel asked in a soothing tone.

"Please, don't stop," Husk babbled.

"I'm not gonna, baby. You're so good at takin' this knot." As gently as he could, Angel began to press the rest of the knot in. Husk unwisely chose that moment to thrust back, just an inch, but that's all it took. The dildo was buried in him, knot and all, to the hilt.

Husk cried out, and before Angel could ask if he was okay, gasped, "Fuck yes, please don't stop!"

"You like that?"

Husk nodded, whimpering more shamelessly than ever. 

"Roll over, baby."

"Huh?" The knot had sucked every ounce of intelligence straight from Husk's brain. Angel didn't mind. He guided Husk and rolled him onto his back. Husk immediately began grinding into the mattress, trying to fuck himself with the knot. He didn't seem to mind the way it rearranged his guts every time he moved. 

Angel watched him rut his hips as he lubed up the small, pink dildo - the only toy he'd laid out that hadn't been touched yet - and slipped it in his own ass.

"You're so cute when you're desperate," Angel purred. "Your poor little dick's barely gotten any attention. Want me to ride it?"

Husk nodded frantically and whined. Angel considered demanding a "Yes, Goddess," but it occurred to him that Husk probably wasn't capable of speech.

He put a few drops of lube on Husk's cock, though they'd hardly need it. He'd been focusing on Husk exclusively this entire time, and quite honestly, his pussy was fucking soaked. He'd been wet since he'd watched Husk eagerly pound glass after glass of water.

Husk's dick slipped into him easily. He hadn't realized how close he was to cumming til he felt those barbs tugging at him, plucking at every nerve in his body.

Husk was completely incoherent now, holding onto Angel's thighs for dear life. Grinding down, moving the dildo inside him back and forth, and having his dick strangled by Angel's pussy was a lot to handle.

"I love this dick," Angel panted. He was trying to stay composed, but watching Husk's braincells get fried with sexual energy while riding his dick,  _ and _ fucking his own ass with a dildo made that pretty difficult.

Husk whined something in response. Angel ignored it, but Husk repeated the same sound again.

"Are you tryna say somethin'?"

Some stuttering, and Husk finally blurted out, "Can I cum,  _ please?" _

Delicious. Angel stopped moving and held Husk steady by the hips.

"Under one condition."

"Anything!" His deep voice was so high by now!

"Promise you'll never ignore me again?"

"I promise, Angel - Goddess, I mean, I promise!"

With a sinister chuckle, Angel clenched around Husk's cock and began riding him again, in quick, short strokes. 

"Cum for me.  _ Now." _

Husk couldn't bring himself to make a sound as he finally released. This orgasm was much more powerful than the first, coming from deep inside him and radiating out, electrifying his body. Angel watched as his eyes rolled back, mouth fell agape, and he shook slightly. He thrusted into Angel a few times, purely instinctual, burying his seed in Angel's tight cunt. 

When the waves began to abate, he was finally able to relax - practically melting into a puddle - and release a long, scratchy moan. The knot in his ass felt bigger than ever, and Angel's pussy was hot and soft on his sensitive cock.

When he finally came to his senses, Angel was staring down at him with a huge grin.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Thank you so much," Husk breathed. "So fucking much."

Ever the gentleman, he was hyperaware of the fact Angel hadn't cum yet. He grabbed Angel, using his taut little ass as a handle, and guided him up towards his face.

Angel couldn't believe his luck. Husk had just had an orgasm so good, it should've catapulted him straight to heaven, and yet rather than roll over and pass out, he was giving him oral? 

"Stick your tongue out," Angel demanded. Husk obeyed, and Angel clenched his muscles, causing a decent amount of cum to drip down into Husk's tongue.

The disgusting old cat swallowed eagerly, before pulling Angel down to ride his face. He even had the presence of mind to fuck Angel with the dildo. It was barely a minute before Husk's scratchy tongue sent Angel over the edge, into waves almost as intense as Husk's.

Angel went jelly-legged, collapsing onto Husk, who instantly hugged him close and began kissing any part of him he could reach. The spider was more than happy to return the favor. Both men were trembling, exhausted both mentally and physically.

An indeterminate amount of time passed before Husk whispered, "Sorry I ignored you."

Angel giggled. "It was pretty hot. I just like punishing you."

"Oh, yeah. I definitely feel punished." He was already drifting off, after finally releasing days of anticipation.

"You're cute. You're cuter when you're humiliated, though, ya realize that?"

"Mm…"

"Baby?"

"Mm."

"Don't fall asleep, yet."

"Why the Hell not?" Husk whined.

"Because you still have a massive dildo up your ass?"

"Believe me, I know, it's in buried in there like a tick." He yawned, cuddling Angel closer. "Best bet's to yank it outta there while I'm passed out."

"You make me sick."

"I love you, too."

Angel laughed again. Times like these were when he was actually grateful for the hotel. If he could just get Husk to cooperate, they could be redeemed, spend every day together in Heaven just like this…Well, maybe not  _ just _ like this. Were depraved sex games allowed in Heaven?

Angel cuddled into Husk's generous chest fluff. They'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you asked and i delivered! What do we think??? Did Husk get punished too harshly, or did he get off easy? Tell me everything!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hot? Not? Additional chapter where Husk is groveling for forgiveness? Tell me!


End file.
